


Himiko’s Magical Boy Transformation

by EctoPanda



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Lube is sexy, M/M, PWP, Porn with Plot (sorta), Rough Sex, Shigaraki is a virgin, Toga pretends to be Deku, Transform Quirk, light gore, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoPanda/pseuds/EctoPanda
Summary: This takes place after the Hero Course Test. Toga Himiko takes a little of Deku’s blood to see what it would be like in the body of her crush. And of course, to see how well it would do in bed.





	Himiko’s Magical Boy Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s this one shot. I know I have other things to finish and I’ll get to that. But, It popped into my head and I had to write it down. Also: This was not play tested. Proceed with caution. There might be consistency errors or typos in here. Over all, prolly just badly written. Hope you enjoy ^^;

“One day, I’m going to kill this little brat,” Shigaraki Tomura mumbled, disintegrating yet another blurry, stalker-esque photograph of his nemesis Midoriya. The kid was getting too popular these days. It was annoying. Always showing up to ruin his meticulous, well thought out plans.

“Shigaraki Tomura...” A soft voice broke through the silence of the bar.

No way. Shigaraki snapped his head up, nose to collarbone bone with the freckled face of his sworn enemy. He swiftly snatched the boy’s throat, ready to kill until… the little shit began to giggle.

“Tomura,” he snickered. Shigaraki bared his teeth, “It’s me, Himiko! Did you forget my quirk?” The silver haired man, at the speed of lightning, released the transformed girl, glaring at her.

“What are you doing” He grumbled, flopping back into his seat.

“We had a purpose for his blood. Don’t waste it so casually. I can’t even look at you now.” Midoriya...Toga spun on the bar stool, obviously enjoying being in the body of her crush a little too much.

“I’ve never been in a boy this cute before,” She cooed breathlessly. Shigaraki shifted uncomfortably.

“I wanted to try him out… on you.” It was only then the older man noticed she was only wearing an oversized T-shirt with nothing underneath. He felt the oddest sensation in his pants and an unfamiliar warmth to his cheeks. He started to protest, but she cut him off.

“Because of your quirk, you never get to do anything fun, right~”

“Let me help.” Himiko batted Midoriya’s eyes, seductively leaning against him.

“Toga, stop—“

“I’m Deku-kun right now.” She silenced him by carefully removing the hand from Shigaraki’s face and then balancing herself atop his legs, her dick rubbing up against the other’s painful erection.

“And I’m going to make you feel soooo good~” Her warm breath brushed past his ear causing his own to hitch. She traced a finger across his chapped lips, all while sticking out her tongue from the corner of her mouth.

Shigaraki didn’t know where to put his hands, so he let them lie useless by his sides, watching the boy suspiciously. What did she mean by ‘making him feel good’? Was she going to let him torture her in Midoriya Izuku’s body? That would definitely make him happy.

All thought process ceased when Himiko began to unbutton Shigaraki’s pants. Without thinking he shoved her off , disintegrating a bit of her shirt. She flexibly caught herself, doing a handstand on Shigaraki’s leg, then agily flipped onto her previous seat.

“Now, now Senpai, that simply won’t do! We have to do something about those hands..” from behind the counter she pulled a pair of padded handcuffs, brandishing them at the older man triumphantly.

“Luckily, I—miss Toga Himiko—have the solution!”

“It’s weird when you say that in his voice..”

“I can say anything you _want_ me to say in his voice~” She winked at him, twirling the cuffs on her finger. Once again, his member twitched. Was he.. getting turned on by Midoriya possibly suggesting they play with bdsm?

He didn’t notice as Toga dragged him off the stool and to the basement. He didn’t notice the door to her bedroom open or being set down in the center of her bed. What he did notice was the cool touch of the handcuffs locking his wrists above his head.

“Aahh… please don’t destroy those, they were expensive.” Toga said softly, gently plucking all the hands from Shigaraki’s body. “Just a sec,” she mumbled when she finished, leaning over the bed just right so Shigaraki got a clear view of Midoriya’s ass. She popped back up, dangling a bottle of water soluble lube, playfully, in front of the man’s face.

“Unless you want to fuck me bloody,” she grinned, shark like. She then cupped her face in her hands,dropping the lube, blushing furiously.

“Oooh… fuck me bloody, Tomura. I want your dick so far up my ass I see sparks! Make me scream! Make me cry! I wanna feel it as you tear me in two!” She bounced giddily on his crotch, enjoying the hardness underneath.

“I can feel how much you want him, too~” She giggled, covering her eyes with one of Shigaraki’s fake hands.

“I’m kidding, _I’m kidding_. Preparation is way sexier.” She slid her fingers into Shigaraki’s waistband. In one motion, both his underwear and pants where flung to the floor, freeing his already slick member.

Toga squeezed almost half the bottle into her palm and began rubbing her hands together in feverish, rapid motions.

“I’m going to give you dinner and a show, Senpai~” With one hand, she began pumping Shigaraki. She shoved two fingers into her ass with the other.

“Ah! Tomura! Fuck me!” She screamed, scissoring herself. The older man jerked and twitched, unused to this much attention to his throbbing dick. He had no words. All he could do was stare in awe at the drooling mess of a boy before him. She began pumping him faster whilst fucking her own ass, crying and laughing hysterically.

“Ahahaha! Deku-kun’s little pussy hole is so much better than what I imagined!” There was a warm, almost painful tightening in the older man’s gut. Something was coming close. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the release—-

That didn’t come. Toga tightly gripped his balls muttering, “Not yet!” on repeat like a broken record. He was about to protest until the boy slammed herself onto his dick. He must have hit the perfect spot, for the look on her face was mesmerizing.

Up

Down

Up

Down

He could no longer keep track of time. There was nothing left but him and Midoriya Izuku’s screams of pure ecstasy. He wanted to grip his hair, tear out his throat, fuck him senseless, fuck him _bloody_. Pin the boy down and make him beg like the filthy little animal he was. He was screaming right along with him, the sensations were overwhelming. Blood, sweat, the heat. Oh God, the heat was suffocating.

With his legs, Shigaraki kicked Midoriya onto his stomach, flipping the both of them over. He couldn’t use his hands, be he’d be damned if he didn’t ram the full weight of his body into the smaller form beneath him. This was the control he had always wanted. Always _needed._ He felt powerful.

Something primal lit inside Shigaraki’s chest. He tore apart the collar of Midoriya’s T-shirt with his teeth. Once exposed, he bit down into Midoriya’s freckled shoulder, enjoying the pained cries the action caused. 

A wave of pure energy washed over the silver haired man and it was as if a pressure hose had exploded inside of him. He removed himself from Toga’s body, blurily watching his own cum drip from her hole. Grey liquid spilled across the bed, Toga lying naked in the center of it all.

“Remind me to do this more often..” Toga purred, seemingly unable to move.

“You really know how to go rough.” Shigaraki stood up, disintegrating the handcuffs. Plucking up his hands he muttered, less abrasive than usual,

“I’m so done with you.”


End file.
